Dovah Sil Hef
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Justin is a dark elf who is caught after years of running from his 'home'. And to find out he's a dragonborn, is only to add to the list of why Fate hates him. But now, no one knows the being the dragonborn means you have a tiny voice I your head who is your dragon half. And he won't leave you alone for anything! Yeah, this just keeps getting 'better' and 'better'.
1. Intro

**I Don't Own Skyrim Elder Scrolls**

 **Intro**

 **The Block**

Everything was fuzzy blazes of light and shade at first. Before I felt my eyes adjust to the movement of the trees and light around me. I could feel myself sway on what felt and sounded like old wood, the sound of horses indicated that my hung was correct, I was in a carriage. I could smell dirt and sweat from three others, one in my light of sight, I turned my head to see the one just in my side vision, and the one to the right of my with a gag on his mouth. It took a minuet for me to see their faces, seems whatever ahd hit me before blacking out had really gave me a good spin.

My eyes sight turned to the one at the front, as the Nord with blond hair looked at me and gave a, what seemed like, a smile. There was traces of grim and dirt on his face, he wasn't in a prison like outfit like me and one other guy was. And he looked like he had just come from a mud field, the smell alone said that he had possible been through a lot.

"Hey you." I looked dead at his pale blue eyes, "you're finally awake...you were trying to cross the boarder..." I gave a short nod to that, not seeing as to why I should speak, not that there was much to say between us.

"Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us." I could only assume he meant the one to my right with the gag, as shi clothing was different then mine and the guy in front of him.

"And that theif over there." My eyes turned back to the one off the right a little to the front of the other with the gag. He seemed to have sunken eyes, hard to make out what color they were with this low light. His hands, just like all of ours in this carriage were bounded in a crisis cross pattern. The guy seemed to have been worn out and clearly a bit annoyed by the mans statement.

"Damn you Stormcloaks." They guy said bitterly, I was silent, but on the inside I was a bit curious. Stormcloaks? While from my home town we did here bits and pieces of some men named that, I never knew as to who they were. Seems this guy hated them a bit, his next statement made me see as to why.

"Skyrim was just fine before you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." I scoffed inwardly, lazy is more a a term for this theif as he said he would have gotten the horse he had stolen and been to Hammerfall. A theif is not a proper term for this guy, a true theif went for the money and stuff that will sell for it. A stolen horse only walks away after you get it, hard to sell a horse that won't stay with its first 'owner'.

"You there." I blinked out of my thoughts when he looked at me. "You and me, we shouldn't be here." I guess that was true for me, in my personal opinion once your caught by the law, your no good for anyone. "It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.". Not entirely true, many one who breaks their laws in fair game. I paired for my way to Skyrim, I was just caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The guy to my left had somewhat of a growl in his next statement, "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, theif." I could tell he was a man who took shedded blood and sweat as more of a binding then kin. I suppose I can respect that, not many would feel that way, but it did make sense. Join anything that is a big group, they all share the view, well most of them do.

"Shut up back there!" The solider in front of us said, I rolled my eyes, not a chance this is just getting good. I looked over at that guy to my right, as the theif said basically what I was wondering.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" The other in front of me to my left growled even more. Giving this thief a good glare, kind of reminded me of cold winters, not that I had ever been long out in the cold...

"watch your tongue!" He hissed, "your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!" I blinked at that, a true king normally leads his men better then into a trap and just sits there with a pouting face. Or that might just be because he had that gag on in the weirdest position possible, I know that would annoy me.

"Ulfric?" The theif echoed, "jarl of Windhelm? Your the leader of the rebellion." Oh so that's what the Stormcloaks are...wow after his last name, narcissist much? But his next statement sent shivers up my spine, and made my thoughts come back to me, this was more then just a carriage ride.

"but if they've captured you... Oh Gods, where are they taking us?" That was a very good question, one that I didn't think ended in a cell where I coudl just escape from... Don't ask, my past is my own!

"I don't know where we're going..." The guy to my left sighed, as he looked out to upcoming gates. "But Sovengaurd awaits..." Well for him at least, I've never been more a religious person. Well...I hope I live a good life in oblivion, anyone of the non evil one sis good for me, and I don't care about servitude for afterlife.

By now the theif was freaking out more then me, at least I'm not too scared of dying like he is, "No...this can't be happening...this isn't happening." It was, and be ready for the gleam of an axe, but I still kept my mouth shut. My head looking down at the other guys binds, by my minds eye was thinking back to other things. My home town wasn't an option, my family would have just sold me to make money, my dad always did think I was a mistake. Not my problem he had to do it with my mom on the first night.

"Hey, what village are you from,morse theif?" The guy asked, I looked down, as to I knew why he asked that. It wasn't just for a Nord to think of his home, but for others also. Good or bad. They guy said Rorikstead, never heard of it, then again I wasn't native to Skyrim, only heard small tales from the elders and travelers.

"general Tullius, sir, the heads men is waiting." I knew it, well I hope I still had a good chance, anything would do! "Good, let's get this over with!" Came a uncaring, and gruff reply. Not that I could blame the guy, this can get old and dull.

The guy beside me said several names, pleading for help. I had a feeling the gods didn't care, nor did the dadrea. I know I wouldn't over a near horse theif's soul...

I then heard the guy to my left scoff, "look at him, General Tullius the Milliary Govern." He said moving his head to watch them as we rode by. I didn't much get to see them, but I did see high elves in black outfits. "And it looks like the Thalmor a with him." So that was the Thalmor group, now I see why other high evens didn't like them. They had a air of 'im better then you' around them. Made my blood roar with a anger I had felt from time to time. Like my mouth coudl spit dragon fire almost from sheer hate. I met then Thamlor once, as a boy, stupid elves. "Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this!".

Then teh man face soften, as he looked around with his eyes, "ah, this is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here." I chuckled under my breath, always recall the fonder ones when near death. "Wonder is Vilod is still making mead from Juniper Berries Mixed in." Now that sounded like something I could drink, sweet yet warm. Great now he has me craving before death. Real nice!

He gave a short laugh and a scoff, "funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to made me feel so safe..." He trailed off at this, as I coudl tell he wa sin deep thought, as were the others. I heard a boy ask some questions, and the father got him inside, much to his disappointment, at least he wa lucky to have a dad who cared.

I gazed up to see the other carries coming to a stop, I sighed softly. Well, he supposed he did complete his one goal, get out of his stupid home town and live on his own. I heard commands from another person I coudl see behind the guy to my left. I didn't pay attention to them, more so the mountains and cold air that hit my face. Somehow, that made me feel less scared.

"why are we stopping?" Why do you think? I thought bitterly as the carriage stopped, and the guy what I thought to the guy. He looked at me with a dry smile.

"Let's go, best not keep the Gods waiting." I gave a dry smile also as I nodded and got up. The theif begged that they weren't Rebels, I was quiet and agreed that eh guy should face his death with courage. He still begged as they said step to the block if their name was called. I heard the guy beside me said something about how the empire loved their lists. I would have laughed, but I bit my tongue to not make a scene.

"Ulfric Stormclock, Jarl of Windhelm" I heard the guy beside me say something, but I didn't listen as my mind was else where.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The guy beside me walked to block with his back upright. I nodded a bit to him, as he theif was next, he pledged again then took of running. I didn't watch, as I knew it was a fools mission to run, with armor he was dead. I heard his dying cries, and steeled myself as the man in light brown and red armor called me up.

"who are you?" He asked me, I blinked slowly. I was a dark elf, save for how my eyes were as black as ebony, you couldn't even see the pupil; my hair stuff up and looked wind blown; my eyes narrowed down, but more rounded to the enter then narrowed a bit to my temple I was almost a ashy black color, under my eyes was blacke then my skin and I only had a little facial hair under my chin and bit near my neck on my jaw line. I was thin framed, but had a good swimmers build with a little muscle, I can still hold a good two handed weapon like the best of them, but was a little slower at the swing. My hair was as black as ebony, if not blacker.

"I'm Justin." I told him, my mother named me, thinking that I could be greater then wha thy father thought, she truly loved me, too bad she only lived to my 6th birthday. My dad was a dark elf, my mom was a mix of dark and wood elf blood, but she looked more dark elf. At least I hoped she was happy I got out and saw some things in my short life. The guy wrote down my name.

"another refugee...Gods really have abandon your people dark elf." I'll just let him think what he thinks. Not that I cared too much, I was just someone looking for a life somewhere away from a farm. He looked at the captain, a frown hiding behind his eyes.

"Captian, the should we do? He's not on the list." The captain gave a casual gesture, "forget the list, he goes to the block." I glared a bit, seems both sides were idiots. She just wanted this to be over with, but it suppose I'd say the same her her boots. Death can get a bit dull after a while, no matter if it's Rebels or not.

"by your orders, captain." He sighed, and looked at me, "I'm sorry," I shrugged, not like he could say anything about it. "We'll make sure your remains are returned to Morrwind." I nodded slowly, grateful at least someone had some niceness about them. That was rare in military men.

"follow the captain, prisoner." i waited for her to get a few paces ahead, before turning on my heel and followed calmly. I stood beside Ralof, and didn't pay attention to another general gloat, typical, just get this over with! Gloating can be for after the guy is dead. This was just like waiting for an escape, not that I didn't think I didn't want one. But anything is better then listening to a egotistical man give a speech. Murder is different, if he walked up and killed like that, then he would a scar to show for it. I didn't see a thing, were the guards lazy? Unless he challenged the guy, that would explain why the guards didn't hurt him. How coudl they restore peace, if the Thalmor have the reigns? I sighed a bit, then blinked I heard a distant roar. That didn't sound like a animal I knew...

"what was that?" someone asked, I wanted to know also. I had a bad feeling in my gut, another side of my mind seemed to be in a bit of depression and...fear. Strange.

"it's nothing, carry on!" Said Tullius, I shrugged a bit to myself, hoping it was nothing that was going to kill me. Or anyone else, but something told me I was dead wrong.

"give them their last rights." Said the women, didn't catch what she said at first. Didn't care. And I didn't care for a priestess saying some crap about Ather...something, and blessing of the...eight, I thought there were nine? I don't want to know, but I have a feeling I'll find out. Fate hates me at times! If you don't believe me, look at where I am!

"For the love of talks, shut up and let's get this over with!" I snickered at that, finally someone gets what I mean!

"as out wish." The bewildered priestess said, I watched as he was forced down by the generals boots, he said his last words and his head fell into the basket. His body rudely kicked to the side, I hate people like that. I hope they get showed this when their death comes. Some gasped a bit, as another yelled 'Imperial Bastards'. I agreed a little with this statement, Someoen wasn't loved enough, I know I wasn't, so when Someoen calls me that I know I am one, and I'll happily admit it to!

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." I guess that was the only way to go in this land. I sighed again under my breath, why I felt eyes burn on me. I looked dead into the eyes of the general.

"Next, the dark elf!" I strain myself, then heard that roar again, it was closer. I looked I around a bit. Something told me to look to the sky.

"There it is again, did you hear that?" The guy from before asked, the general scowled.

"I said, next prisoner!" Can Someoen people but a cork in that hole, at least I don't boast about my voice to everyone. I have a feeling it would have gotten me sacked a few times, I learned no one cares about your opinion, most is it is very scaractic and smart alcely said. I learned that the hard way, dang that wood elf had a punch...

"To the block prisoner...nice and easy." I shrugged, no where else to go, so I walked forward, giving the general a good cold glare. She possible shivered, malt do when they see my eyes were that black. I was fore fully shoved down, grunting a bit as she used more force, possible because I glared, whatever, death was coming. I gazed up at the white eye of the headsmen, who had been staring at the body and blood. That now suck to my neck and chin hair. He raised the axe, as the roar was now to my rightish top, and this black dragon landed on the tower. Its landing made me see a blur of everything. Everyone yelled something before it landed, I couldn't understand it, only that this was a strong creature.

and its precense made my blood and soul soar with fear and amazement. I heard Someoen scream, 'Dragon!' It yelled ancing, as dark clouds gathered and it rained fire. I don't remember hitting the ground, but I did feel the straw and the dragon roared again, and every eon was blurry again. I heard yelling of orders, then I heard over the nosy haze of my ears and eyes,

"hey dark elf!" It was faded, but I stood up right, as the guy from the carriage said, "get up, the Gods won't give us amateur chance!" I knew he was right, yeah, fate didn't hate me as much as I thought, ow, things in sarcastically hurts a bit now, I'll just shut up that for s while until this headache goes away. I heard him say into the keep, and I nodded running and dodging the flaming rocks into the stony tower. Hoping that I wasn't leading myself into the death trap.

 **I know, original, but this is different I promise.**

 **Auldin is a girl in this, I read ' _You will be mine, Dovahkin_.' And yeah, pairing ahoy! **

**Anywho, who should just follow, be wary that who he follows into the tower will determine who's side you want hi to be on.**

 **So Stormcloaks or Imperials.**

 **Read and Review! Give me tips, is Justin. Good character so far?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I looked back at Ralof and Ulfric, they both seemed upset and scared as I was. I can tell you my heart was pounding, that thing looked ready to kill out there. As of now I really couldn't tell the gender...do dragons even have genders? Must be, other wise reproducing is out of the questions.

"what was that? Could the legends be true?" I heard Ralof ask, I turned bad to see a. Women shaking and holding her stomach in pain. I winced a bit, must really hurt to breath for her, how she was going to live, I didn't know. I then blinked as I heard Ulfric yell.

"We need to move now!" I nodded to that, and looked up the stairs and began to run up them. I heard a guard yell something, it was kind of lost over the sound giant wings as the stone cracked and a dying cry was over heard. I gazed into the red eyes of the black dragon, as they looked at me, then back at the other guy. My heart pounded as I heard something spoken.

"YOL..." And whatever else was muffled as fire came out of the beast mouth. I crouched down, feeling the heard of the flames, luckily it wasn't that bad seeing as I am immune to fire as a dark elf. But that still didn't stop myself from feeling my fear jump at the sheer intensity of the Flames. I then looked to see my way up was out of the option, and the dragon had flown off for other prey. I looked to Ralfo looked down.

"jump to the other ledge, well follow." Or something like that, I nodded and ran for it, jumping up, and grunting as I landed painfully on my feet. That didn't feel good, but I knew I couldn't stop there to get rid of the ache that ran up my legs. I gazed around and saw another hole in the house I landed in. I landed more softly down that one and stumbled a bit a the dragon landed near that guy from before, who a seed for my name. There was an older guy and a boy as they ran from the fires of the dragon. It then seem to growl and fly off, as I crouched down and heard the guy beside me, Hadvar, I think was his name.

"still alive prisoner?" I scoffed a bit, I had a name. "Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." I nodded at him, as of now, I couldn't do this on my own. I'll need some help to get out of this place. Be that the guys who wanted to kill me or not. I heard him say something else, but I was looking around to make sure the dragon didn't attack again.

i followed him, running past the body of another guy, I tried not to look at it. Never have been one for death, though I could kill if needed, I hated to see the dead person afterward. "Stay close to the wall!" I heard Hadvar yell, and the the sound again of giant wings. I looked up to see the long neck of the beast, and it's wing right near my face. It smelled a bit near the dragon, as I heard again the world 'YOL' then, 'TOOR...SHUL!' and fire came from the mouth. I heard screams and footsteps. And I tried to focus on the task at hand. Playing hero right now would get you killed, survival is all that matters.

"quickly follow me!" I heard him yell, I didn't protest, or think anything sarcastic. This was life or death people! Luck was giving me a chance to live so I will take it! I heard people scream as I followed Hadvar, 'How in Oblivion to we kill this thing!' And 'it just won't stop!'. Oh great and unkillable dragon! What next giant spiders! I say another guy wounded as these others protected him, shoot flame and fire ball at it. But nothing seem to faze this dragon, it was going on blood lust and adrenalin now.

"It's you adn me prisoner, stay close." I looked at hi adn followed quickly, wildly gazing around out of fear. My breathing was becoming ragged, if the dragon didn't get me, a heart attack will... "Ralof, you damn traitor, out of my away!" I heard, and looked to see the guy from the carriage right, Ralof.

"we're escaping, Hadvar. Your not stopping us this time!" I heard Ralof, and blinked, sounded a bit over confident. Most of this guys Stormcloaks were possible wounded or dead, well... Same could be said for the Imperials. But now it all came down to who I trusted the most to get me out of here alive. "Fine I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengaurd!" I heard Hadvar yell. I looked at them both as they yelled for me to follow.

my mind made a split second choice, seeing as Hadvar was an imperial, he knew this place better then I did. I ran and followed him, and ran into the dark, almost burned down, door of the keep. I painted a bit and put my still bound hands on my knees, I took deep breaths in and out, trying not to puke.

"looks like we're the only ones who made it." I heard Hadvar say, I stood up right and nodded to him. "Was that really a dragon?" I frowned a bit, no, clearly the he fire and roaring said it wa as flying bear, "the bringers of end time?". I sighed a bit, and looked around the room, I could still heard the dragon outside the stone walls.

"we should keep moving." I blinked and nodded to him, yeah we really should. "Come here, let me see if I can get those binds off. I blinked, and moved me bound hands, I didn't know if I should trust him or not. But then again, I followed him here, so I had to at least allow him to help. I walked over to him as he cut the rope with a knife. Then said to look i. The chest for gear as he looks around for anything else. I turned to see only one chest in the lowly lit room. Sighing to myself I walked over to it, and pulled out some light armor like he had and a iron sword. It was almost for now, I guess I coudl almost use my healing magic just in case.

"try that armor on, and give that sword a few swings." I moved the irony in my hand, it was lighter then most weapons I came across, but he damage...it'll do for now. I heard him say we needed to keep moving, and I nodded, putting the sword away. The sooner I get out of here, the better of I'll be. I was just needing help was all, after that, I'll leave him and be on my way. I walked down the dark, damp hall, a bit of mold growing here and there, but at least it was secure. Then stopped as I heard voices, and saw through the bars...Stormcloaks. Apparently Hadvar thought the same, and said we coudl reason with them...fat chance.

before I knew it they started to attack with war hammers, I was hesitant a firs,t but then growled as one barely nicked me. And I slashed through his chest, he cried in pain and I cut his head off, then winced as blood hit my cheek, now I felt sick again. I tired to push it aside from my mind, and not think about it, as Hadvar took care of the girl. I looked at her, then picked up the war hammer, while heavier, it would do better damage. I was never good at magic, so I'll stick to potions for now, until I can get some training.

Hadvar opened the keep door, and we headed down the stairs. I turned another corner then saw dirt falling for the ceiling, and crouched down.

"watch out!" I yelled and hissed, my voice was dark in tone, but sounded like a. An in his twenties, even though I was only 19. Hadvar crouched also as the rocks well and the dragon roared again, he growled and cursed a bit.

"Damn, that drawing dosent give up easy." I was going to say something, but I bit my tongue. I heard voices again, more Stormcloaks, they seemed to be looking for Potions. The door opened as I saw them, and Hadvar changed, more fihpghting, one got me good it's eh side, and I knocked him back with my hammer he staggered, and I lifted up the iron hammer and brought it down on his head. Hearing the bone crack only made me feel more sick, but this is life or death...just don't look at the bodies.

"an old storeroom." I heard Hadvar say, "see if you can find some potions." He went to the door ont he other side, and I looked around. I found a few item barrel, then saw a salt pile and magica one. I picked the both up, I coudl cook something later with this, if I escaped. I looked I through the bags and found nothing,mother I took some rabbits legs and we're hanging up and another salt pile with a. Minor healing potion. I nodded to Hadvar as we were on our way again, deeper into the keep.

my mind kept wandering back to the red eyes of the dragon. It seemed to have been very interesting in me, scary as it sounded. I wa sou my it didn't fry me, and I was escaping from being killed, I hoped at least. Hadvar did seem like a nice guy, and seemed to be wanting out of here as much as I did. But I still had to keep my guard up.

"the torture room, Gods, I wish we didn't need that." I winced, really, these guys had a torture room? I didn't take long to kill off the buddies of more Stormcloaks, I looked around the room afterwards, the smell of blood was thick, and it made something again inside me tremble with power and longingness. I tried to push it aside, and looked through the sack, to find lock picks and some potions. I really didn't want to know they they had that. I then saw in a cell some gold and a book. I carefully picked it and took everything I could, trying not to touch the body, then I quickly closed the cell and looked I around the room again. Hadvar and the Torture guy argued as the assistant then agreed to come with us, we lef the old man there.

We seemed to have been getting deeper into the cave like place, a I heard running water. Then more talking, I tried not to get involved in the fighting too much now. I ran up the stairs to see the assistant get burned alive by me...lighting the gasoline. Oops.

I followed of Hadvar down the hall after taking some arrows and a bow, grimacing as I had to search the bodies, taking some light braces from the assistant and arrows front eh girl. I heard Hadvar Lowe the bridge and I ran after him, quacking my pace as I heard the ceiling crack and as I got. To the other side the bridge fell as a rock ran through it and the ceiling caved in.

"Damn it, not going back that way," I frowned and nodde,d seems like it. This better lead to the way out. The smell of blood was starting to mix with the smell of mold in the cave, and it made me feel dizzy. I looked down another path where the water flowed and ran up it, only to see the other path was blocked, but it did find a potion Dana money sack as well a a gold pice the skeletons hands. I swear if it jumps up, I'm gonna scream. I watched it for a moment with an intense stare, seeing as it wa soda, and left to Hadvar and we continued on, finding anot her sack of money along the way and...Giant spiders!

I shivered a bit and gripped my war hammer locked the spiders of my way adn crushing their heads and Hadvar fired arrows. That's just great,mHadvar said something about 'Giants snakes' I wince,d seeing as I said the same thing about Spiders, I really hoped fate didn't hate me that much!

we continued on only to come across a bear, I quietly took the he large money sack and some wine. Hadvar didn't seem to notice, as he was staring at the bear, I was also now, I had not been one to much much faith in my peoples stealth skills. But, now was a good as time as ever. I lead the way as I stuck close to the shadows, my dark skin blended in easily with it, and the bear luckily didn't stir once. Good, I hate bears, loud and stupid. And I'd rather not be mauled when I am so close to freedom.

"that was close." Hadvar muttere,d I nodded as we continued on, I saw light ahead. Oh sweet freedom! And fresh air how I missed it, finally out of this place. And I'll admit I had considered to pickpocket Hadvar, but he did help me, so I'll be nice back...just this once. Normally I hate people because they hate my race, but he hasn't said anything once about it, so I'll be nice back. I walked to the light streaming through and hoped I could be on my way after this.

but, fate seems to really like laughing in my face a lot.

 **Okay guys, I have another question.**

 **Theives Guild or Dark Brotherhood first?**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
